Reunion with the Dead
by WoLfePaWs
Summary: What was Sirius Black's thoughts before he fell through the veil?...Also, he met someone whom he had not seen for a very long time...A one-shot Padfoot fic


WoLfePaWs: Well, my first HP fic set during the fifth book 'Order of the Phoenix', this is the thoughts of Sirius Black before and after he fell beyond the veil...and also meeting someone who he hadn't seen for a very long time...J.K. Rowling was so bad, she killed Padfoot! T.T...can't blamed her though, that's what make her story so captivating...Padfoot will always live in the hearts of his fans...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters in relations doesn't belong to me but to J.K. Rowling...  
  
Reunion with the Dead  
  
He hadn't expected to die, to fall through the veil, not at all. It had all happened too fast for him to comprehend. He could only remember laughing and throwing insults right in his cousin's face, telling her that she could do much better than that. He had most probably underestimated her powers. Either that, or he was simply too caught up in the excitement of the fight to notice the jet of red light shooting out of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
'What the...?' His expression changed from one of triumph and mockery into that of astonishment and fear. She did not use the killing curse on him, yet he still ended up dead. Why? You might ask. Because he was a fool to have fallen in the wrong place, wrong position. Through the ancient doorway and beyond the veil, of all places, where he knew there's no way of climbing back up to see the boy who he had came to regard as his only family other than his best friends.  
  
'Moony is the only one left of the Marauders' gang now...how I wished that I had done more as a godfather to Harry, but it's too late for regrets...Moony, take care of Prongs' son for me...' was his last thoughts as he fell through the veil, where the brillant light hidden behind blinded his vision and embraced his form with a warm and tingling sensation...  
  
He awoke a few minutes, probably a few hours or even a few days later, who knows?  
  
'Where am I? Oh yeah, beyond the veil...' Having fallen through the veil in the death chamber, Sirius Black have yet to lose his sense of humour. He looked around him, taking in the surroundings before him. Spirits were practically floating all over the place, chattering and laughing with each other.  
  
"Didn't know they could still be so happy even after they kicked the bucket..." Sirius muttered under his breath, staring glumly at a few random spirits, who were gathered together, whispering.  
  
"Hey, I knew that bald head. Isn't that the Potions teacher James and I used to play tricks on when we were still in schooling days?" He murmured in amusement as he spotted a plump, ruddy man with a balding head among the crowd.  
  
"Right you are, Padfoot. It's pretty good to see him so soon, as he could entertain me while I'm stucked here, though he seems quite jumpy whenever I'm around," A pleasant voice that Sirius knew all too well, spoke up. He slowly turned around, wondering if he'd heard wrongly, but was strongly delighted when the actual person stood before him, still the same as he had remembered before he died. The untidy jet black hair, the long nose and the mischievous hazel eyes.  
  
"Prongs! It's good to see you again, mate," Sirius greeted. James Potter frowned.  
  
"It can't be that good to see me again, Padfoot. Because it would mean that you are dead, like me," James said quietly.  
  
"Yes, well, that could be a down side...but still, I'm happy to meet you again. Although I must say that I have let you down, in a way..."  
  
"In what way have you let me down? You have done nothing at all anyway"  
  
"I didn't take good care of Harry, not since he was born anyway, since I'm serving for some wrongful crimes which I didn't even commit in Azkaban, until I escaped. I must say, he looks alot like you, though he has Lily's eyes. Speaking of which, is she here?" Sirius asked curiously, peeking behind James' shoulder, as if Lily was really hiding behind him.  
  
"Yes, she is here. But what happened? How did you end up here?" A woman, with dark red hair that cascaded down her shoulder, spoke up as she walked, or rather glided towards the duo. Lily Potter.  
  
"Voldemort had risen, yet again and pretty much alive this time. Death eaters had escaped from Azkaban to join him...Harry's and Voldemort's mind seems to be linked together and Voldemort are manipulating his mind to make him see some twisted premonition of me being tortured. He went looking for me, thinking I was in trouble and got into trouble himself. I went there with the Order and fought with Bellatrix...and here I was. I guess I have become too caught up in the battle and got over- confident," Sirius muttered flatly.  
  
"Well, since it had already happened, there's nothing much we can do, is there? Why don't we find some place and talk? I just hope Moony doesn't get himself killed, he's the only one left of the Marauders' gang now...Have to tell you that Wormtail betray us, in case you don't know," Sirius continued, though his tone had became much lighter.  
  
Well, at least he knows he wouldn't be lonely afterall, since his best friends, James and Lily Potter would be here with him.  
  
~^~End~^~ 


End file.
